


However Long It Takes

by Live_Forever_Love_Always



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Forever_Love_Always/pseuds/Live_Forever_Love_Always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's life before giving in to the inevitable - allowing Klaus to be her last love. Really bad summary, hopefully better story.<br/>This is my story that was originally posted on fanfiction.net on 05/17/2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Long It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, no copyright intended.

Caroline sat on the couch watching Gilmore Girl reruns whilst eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream – cookie dough of course. She loved the witty banter between mother and daughter and had spent years wishing she had a relationship like that with her own mother. Her and Liz were in a much better place then they had been 2 years ago.

Despite loving this show, she had tears streaming down her face and felt the sting of betrayal. She had only recently learnt of Bonnie's death.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't realize she had company until he sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

She looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, concern evident in her voice.

He chuckled humorlessly "You are the one crying and you are asking me if I'm ok?"

"Yes well I'm not the one that spent the last 2 months locked in a safe at the bottom of the Falls" she gave him a sad smile.

"Huh, the less said about that, the better." He replied with a hard look in his eyes.

"Sorry Stef, I didn't mean to bring it up. How are the urges going?" She asked with an apologetic look upon her face.

"Not too good, the ripper is there. Just below the surface scratching to get out. Anyway lets not talk about it now, it isn't helping any. You missing Bonnie?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't want to believe that she is gone. But the part that gets me the most is that Elena kept it from me. I can't believe she did that to me. And then when I called her out on it she just brushed me aside like I was being overly dramatic! She knew for a whole week before I did! Who knows how long she would have kept it from me had you not told me when I found you. She had no right to keep it from me, Bonnie was my friend too!"

By this point Caroline was in hysterics, violently shaking from the sobs that took control of her body.

Stefan's heart broke watching his best friend shaking in his arms so obviously out of control. It was unnerving seeing her like this and he wished he could do more. He knew there was nothing he could do so he continued to hold her, rubbing soothing circles onto her back trying to give her some semblance of comfort. He continued comforting her until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Looking down at his friend in his arms he sees her shiver slightly and makes a move to grab the blanket that is at the other end of the couch, intending to cover he with it, without waking her. Unfortunately the blanket is just out of his reach and he sighs defeated, when the blanket seems to move of its own accord to cover her.

Stefan just stares in shock at the blanket before mumbling "well that's not creepy at all".

"What's not creepy?

He looks up to see Katherine staring down at them expectantly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Kat".

"OK. How is she doing?" she asks motioning towards the blonde asleep in his arms.

He sighed "Not good. One of her best friends died, and the other kept it from her. She is nearing her breaking point – I'm not sure how much more she can take. She is one of the strongest people I know but everybody has their limit. I just hope she hasn't reached hers." He glanced sadly down at Caroline before resuming his gaze on Katherine.

Katherine also looked down at Caroline in regret. She was sorry for her part in the blonde's despair over the years. Ever since Elena had forced her to take the cure, Caroline had been there for her. She had stopped Damon when he had tried to kill her and had even let he stay with her. They had formed a tentative friendship in the beginning, which had slowly solidified over the last couple of months. She had genuinely begun to care for the blonde.

To say that he was shocked when he found out that Katherine and Caroline were friends and they now lived together was an understatement. But he could see how genuinely Katherine cared for his best friend and that was enough for him to give her a chance. As a human she was different. Nicer somehow but just as strong in character. And she was fiercely protective of Caroline. She was enraged when she had heard that Elena had withheld the knowledge of Bonnie's death from her new friend and had to be restrained and talked out of attempting the murder of her doppelganger.

When Elena had shown up at Caroline's door trying to bug her into forgiving her, Katherine slammed the door in her face but not before giving her doppelganger a black eye. This had caused a slightly shaky laugh from Caroline once she had seen the look on Elena's face. Stefan wish he had seen that but had contented himself with Katherine's telling of it.


End file.
